Our Little Brother Has Changed
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: Sebuah perubahan yang sangat tidak di inginkan oleh Ozu termuda itu membuatnya menjadi remaja pemalu, dapatkah ke empat kakaknya menerima perubahan sang adik. Dan apa Kai mampu menghilangkan rasa malunya.


Our Little Brother Has Changed

Magiranger punya TOEI

Cerita punya Mizura Rani 1

Rated: T

Warning: Genderbender Kai! OOC! OC!

Chapter 1

Kai mengurung diri di dalam kamar seharian ini, ia hanya keluar ketika waktu makan tiba. Keempat kakaknya dan Hikaru sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar Kai mau keluar dari kamarnya, namun tak satupun berhasil. Kai takut…terlalu takut untuk menerima sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan jika dirinya berubah.

Flashback

 _Kai berjalan sendiri kearah rumahnya sambil menendang-nendang bola dengan lihai, ia terus melakukannya sampai ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Kai membawa bola sepaknya di tangan, sebelum menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut._

" _kau kenapa?"Tanya Kai pada anak itu._

" _uhh…a…huks…aku…huks…terpisah dari Hauri-neechan…HUWEEEEE!"_

 _Anak itu menangis keras membuat Kai panik mencoba menenangkan anak yang terpisah dari kakaknya. Tangisan anak itu mulai mereda meski masih sesenggukan kecil._

" _namamu siapa aku Ozu Kai yoroshiku"_

" _O…Ozawa Rei yoroshiku"_

 _Kedua laki-laki berbeda usia itu berjabat tangan._

" _eh…Ka-nii punya sihir dalam tubuh kakak ya?"_

 _Kai membeku, mulutnya kelu untuk berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia memberi isyarat agar Rei tenang, Rei yang mengerti segera melakukannya. Kai merasa aneh dengan anak itu seakan ia bisa merasakan sihir miliknya._

 _Dering Magiphone miliknya terdengar oleh Kai, alarm Meijuu telah muncul ke permukaan, peta di magiphone itu menunjukkan Meijuu berada dekat dengan dirinya. Kai menarik Rei untuk berlari menjauh._

" _Kai dimana kau sekarang?"Tanya Tsubasa dari seberang magiphone_

" _di taman daerah ***** Chii-nii"_

" _Meijuu ada di sana baka, kau sudah Henshin atau belum?"_

" _untuk saat ini belum, ada anak kecil di dekatku"jawab Kai "tapi ada yang ingin ku jelaskan tentang anak ini"_

 _Kai menutup panggilan Tsubasa ketika sebuah pedang hampir mengenainya, remaja itu memandang penyerangnya. Seorang berambut pirang dengan mata bewarna emas, orang itu memegang pedang berbilah ganda di tangan kanannya._

" _Hauri-nee jangan serang kakak ini"seru Rei pada sang pirang_

 _Hauri memasukkan pedangnya kembali pada sarung pedang di pinggangnya, tersembunyi di balik jubah merah yang di kenakannya. Gadis itu segera mendekati Kai dan Rei, anak laki-laki itu segera melompat ke dalam pelukan Hauri._

" _terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku dan maaf hampir melukaimu"sesal Hauri_

" _daijoubu…lain kali jangan sampai terpisah lagi ya Rei-kun"_

 _Rei mengangguk_

" _are...kimi wa dare?"_

" _Ozu Kai…omae wa?"_

" _Kuretake Hauri desu"_

 _Ketiga orang itu langsung berbincang-bincang, sesekali Kai menepuk keningnya ketika gadis yang setahun lebih tua itu melupakan ucapannya sendiri. Pandangan remaja laki-laki itu teralih pada sesuatu atau semakhluk? Dibelakang Hauri, makhluk itu mengeluarkan cahaya sihir Madou dari tangannya, dan itu mengarah pada Hauri._

" _Kuretake-san awas"_

 _Kai mendorong Hauri ke samping sebelum cahaya itu mengenai sang gadis, alhasil Kai yang terkena sihir tersebut langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Saat terbangun Kai sudah berada di kamarnya di temani Tsubasa yang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya._

" _Chii-nii…bangun"_

 _Tsubasa terbangun ketika mendengar suara Kai yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan, Kai juga terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri. Tsubasa berteriak memanggil ketiga saudaranya yang lain dan Hikaru._

" _Kai-chan kau sudah sadar"seru Houka yang langsung memeluk Kai_

" _uhm…Houka-neechan sesak"ucap Kai_

 _Makito,Houka, Urara, dan Hikaru yang mendengar suara Kai terkejut, semua orang langsung terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kai membuka mulutnya kembali._

" _Niichan, Neechan berapa lama aku pingsan"_

" _kau pingsan selama lima jam…setelah terkena serangan Meijuudjin tersebut"jawab Makito_

" _tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Kai"_

" _Aniki…apa maksud Meijuudjin pengubah Chango soal mengembalikan Kai sebelum tujuh hari berakhir adalah ini"_

" _sepertinya…begitu"balas Makito "Houka, Urara kalian berdua coba lihat tubuh Kai sekarang"_

 _Tentu kedua perempuan itu sempat protes ke arah kakak tertua mereka, namun Makito bilang untuk mereka memastikan sesuatu pada Kai. Dengan ragu-ragu keduanya mendekati Kai, sementara Makito, Tsubasa, dan Hikaru keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Tak lama jeritan Kai terdengar keras dan membuat ketiga laki-laki itu kembali masuk, Kai menekuk lututnya di atas kasur._

" _a…aku…!"kini mereka memandang Kai_

" _AKU BERUBAH MENJADI PEREMPUAN!"_

End Flashback

Sejak saat itu Kai terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, sementara Tsubasa sedang berusaha keras membuatkan ramuan sebelum Kai menjadi perempuan selamanya. Ketiga saudaranya yang lain, Hikaru, Smoky, dan Madora Boy berusaha membuat Kai tidak terlalu tertekan

TBC or Discontinue

Well tergantung review para pembaca so review, Tanya, yang mau flame pakai akun ya.

Jaa…mata-nee


End file.
